


Este momento en que eres y en que soy

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lily Luna Potter is a trainwreck, Scorpius Malfoy is a good friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Es tan breve este momento, en que eres y en que soy. Lily Potter es una tren que va a toda velocidad y cuyo único destino es descarrilarse. Scorpius Malfoy va justo detrás de ella, aunque lo disimule mejor.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 1





	Este momento en que eres y en que soy

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro de fanfiction.net "La noble y ancestral de la casa de los Black"

**Este momento en que eres y en que soy**

_Es una cuestión de tiempo,_  
tan breve este momento  
en que eres y en que soy.  
Tú mañana ya te fuiste  
y antes me dijiste:  
El futuro es hoy

_Futuro, Café Tacvba_

* * *

Ella era la rara entre los tres. Siempre había sido la diferente. La que se metía en más problemas. La que solía robar la moto voladora de la cochera de la casa de sus abuelos y usarla con más frecuencia —hasta que se hartaron de los robos y simplemente le adelantaron la herencia—. James era el hijo pródigo que había seguido los pies de su padre. Auror, valiente, tranquilo —cuando la gente estaba mirando—. Albus era el cerebro que juraba que inventaría nuevos hechizos, que descifraría todos los secretos de la magia. Lily no era nada de eso. Lily Luna era un huracán que lo arrasaba todo a su paso y no dejaba nada en pie. Era la chica que había roto toda la vajilla mientras los demás miraban. La que siempre se metía en problemas.

Mientras estuvo en Hogwarts eso no fue ningún problema. Todo solía solucionarse con castigos limpiando la sala de trofeos hasta dejarla reluciente o escribiendo un montón de líneas en un pedazo de pergamino. Cuando terminaba el castigo su vida podía volver a la normalidad, podría seguir siendo la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, podía volver a ser la bateadora estrella del equipo que llevaba a su equipo a la gloria.

Cuando dejó Hogwarts fue que su tendencia al desastre empezó a volverse un problema.

Había conseguido un contrato con las Arpías de Holyhead, el mismo equipo donde su madre había jugado varios años cuando ella aún era pequeña. Había tenido una carrera maratónica. De ser suplente se había convertido en titular en menos de un año y medio. Y había arruinado todo con un escándalo en menos de otro año y medio. La sección de deportes de El Profeta había empapelado todos los artículos con su cara, llamándola «desastre sin solución», diciendo que quizá Harry Potter no había sido tan buen padre como todos habían creído, que definitivamente Lily Potter no seguiría la herencia de Ginny Weasley como jugadora de Quidditch.

Y todo se había acabado.

O quizá acababa de empezar.

* * *

—¡Ey, Hannah! ¡Ponme más whisky de fuego!

La tabernera la miró con cara de desaprobación.

—¿Tu padre sabe que estás aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo a la regordeta Hannah Longbottom. Le dedicó una media sonrisa traviesa.

—No, ¿vas a contarle? —preguntó.

—Debería.

—Vamos, Hannah… —suplicó Lily, arrastrando las palabras más de lo que debería—. Ya tengo veintidós, se supone que soy responsable de mi misma.

La tabernera alzó la ceja. Sacó la botella de whisky de fuego y le rellenó el vaso.

—Esto… —dijo, señalando a Lily y al vaso, haciendo un círculo con su dedo—, esto, lo que sea que haces en mi pub, eso no es ser responsable de tu vida. Pero tú sabrás. Es lunes. Perfecto día para emborracharse, si quieres mi opinión.

A Lily, que ya estaba bastante borracha, no se le escapó la ironía en la voz de Hannah.

—No vine a socializar —espetó.

—Como quieras. Pero se te va a acabar el dinero —respondió Hannah—. Y no te serviré el día que no tengas con qué pagarme.

Lily le enseñó el dedo de en medio. La mujer sólo se dio la vuelta y la ignoró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a Lily Potter en su barra. Solía hablarle a Harry o Ginny cuando se quedaba dormida en la barra o cuando vomitaba todo el baño. Pero ni siquiera ellos podían detener el huracán. Hacía mucho que se les había salido de las manos.

* * *

Hannah Longbottom tuvo razón: un día se le acabó el dinero. No había vuelto a tener dinero desde que la habían despedido de las Arpías de Holyhead. Después del escándalo, ningún equipo había querido volver a contratarla, por más buena jugadora que fuera. Recordaba las palabras de la capitana cuando le había dicho que la iban a suspender de por vida. «Habrías podido sido capitana un día, tener todos los títulos que quisieras». Antepospretérito. Condicional. Del tiempo ya no iba a pasar porque la había cagado de manera espectacular.

Así que Hannah le cerró las puertas de El Caldero Chorreante. Y Madame Rosmerta no quiso saber nada de ella en Las Tres Escobas si no le iba a pagar las cuentas. Odiaba Cabeza de Puerco. Así que acabó en un mugriento bar mágico a las afueras de Wiltshire que siempre tenía problemas para tener clientela en donde le servían tragos gratis mientras se los apuntaban en una cuenta que era cada día más grande. Juraba que iba a pagarles el día que consiguiera trabajo.

Ahí se encontró a Scorpius Malfoy. De ahí para adelante, todo fue una caída en picada.

—¿Lily? —Oyó la voz desconcertada y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rubio de Malfoy—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —fue su respuesta—. Creí que no venías a lugares mugrientos como… este… —Hipó y levantó el vaso de whisky de fuego para darle un trago—. Al menos el whisky es bueno.

Scorpius levantó una ceja.

—Ya.

—¿Qué?

—No te ves bien.

—Ya.

Él se sentó a un lado de ella. No había cambiado mucho. Lily calculó que debía de estar cerca de los veinticinco años. Tenía el cabello un poco largo, pero no demasiado. Rasgos afilados, los ojos azules, como habían sido los ojos de su madre.

—¿Qué estás tomando? —preguntó.

Lily levantó el vaso.

—Creí que era obvio.

Scorpius alzó un brazo para llamarle al chico de la barra.

—Sírveme el mismo whisky que ella está tomando —pidió. Después se volteó a ver a Lily—: Hoy pago yo. Hace años que no te veo.

* * *

Con Scorpius Malfoy siempre una cosa llevaba a la otra. Una pregunta aterrizaba en la siguiente, una sonrisa la hacía ponerle la mano en el hombro, acercarse más, sonreír más abiertamente. Siempre se habían entendido más o menos bien. Él siempre se reía de sus chistes y le seguía el juego con la rivalidad en el Quidditch. Nunca la había tratado como la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, siempre la había seguido al desastre —siempre que el desastre no fuera demasiado enorme— y siempre había intentado mantenerla con los pies en la tierra.

Mientras pudo.

Después habían dejado de verse.

* * *

—No sabía que estabas haciendo un tour por todos los pubs mágicos del país hasta descubrir en cuál servían el whisky de fuego que te emborrachaba más rápido.

—Por los muggles también, sólo que allí beben otras cosas. —Se rio e hipó—. Igual también son divertidas.

—Leí lo que pasó.

—Todos lo leyeron, no eres el único.

—No sabía que estabas… así.

—Pasé de moda muy rápido. —Volvió a hipar—. Después del accidente… Diseccionaron todo lo que había pasado en el Profeta, cuestionaron a mis padres por mi crianza y luego se olvidaron de mí para pasar al siguiente escándalo.

—Y la otra… ¿Thomas era?

—Ajá.

—Ya no volvió a jugar.

—No. ¿Te felicito por notarlo, Sherlock Holmes?

—No sé de quién hablas.

Ella emitió un sonido que parecía un quejido.

—Algo muggle —dijo—. No, Thomas no volvió a jugar. Creo que era de tu edad, ¿no? O un año mayor, no sé… La conocí en Hogwarts. Jugaba para Gryffindor también.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ya lo sabes. Todos los periódicos lo contaron.

—Dímelo tú.

—¿Para qué? Ya pasó. Estoy suspendida de por vida. Nunca voy a volver a jugar de manera profesional.

Y de repente le pegó. Lo que intentaba olvidar tras tantas copas, la golpeó en la cara. La repisa que imaginaba llena de trofeos. La gloria que había soñado con obtener siendo la bateadora estrella que ya nunca sería. Y Thomas, en el suelo del campo. Y ella encima de Thomas, con una pierna y un brazo roto.

Thomas, una de las cazadoras de las Arpías, se había llevado la peor parte de un accidente que ella no había causado.

—No lo creí cuando lo vi. —Scorpius sacudió la cabeza—. Lo que había pasado. Creí…, creí que había sido sólo un terrible accidente y que nadie tenía la culpa y…

—No —cortó Lily—. Yo lo causé. —Se encogió de hombros—.No celebres las victorias que aún no has obtenido —le advirtió a Scorpius—; a veces, en vez de ganar, te suspenden de por vida. —Le dio otro trago al whisky de fuego.

»Pero ya pasó. Ya no tiene sentido recordarlo.

Y sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en eso. No había sido el whisky de fuego ni el vino de elfo de la noche anterior al partido. Eso sólo le hubiera dejado dolor de cabeza y la hubiera obligado a hacer mayor esfuerzo para evitar que a su equipo lo derribaran las bludgers. No. Había sido lo otro. Las otras pociones que le habían ofrecido. Las que la hacían sentirse como en el cielo y ver cosas que nunca nadie había visto y oler los colores y ver los olores.

En sus sueños, siempre recordaba ese partido. La manera en la que había entornado los ojos creyendo ver dos bludgers y cómo se había tambaleado en la escoba. Como había volado lo más rápido que había podido para evitar que una de esas bludgers desviara el camino de Thomas, que llevaba la quaffle y se acercaba a la zona de anotación. Después, todo se volvía confuso pero recordaba lo general: había volado demasiado rápido como para controlar la escoba, había chocado contra Thomas, la había desestabilizado. La bludger aún iba hacia ellas. Lily había movido el bate, había golpeado a Thomas, a la que había desestabilizado por completo y había tirado de la escoba y no le había dado a la bludger, que la golpeó directo en el brazo, tirándola de la escoba. Fue demasiado rápido. El árbitro logró detener un poco la caída, pero aun así el caer, Thomas se golpeó la nuca y la cabeza y Lily se había roto una pierna.

No tuvieron piedad cuando descubrieron que había jugado después de haber consumido un montón de pociones alucinógenas. Para todos estuvo muy claro que ella había causado el accidente.

—Creí que habías rehecho tu vida. —Scorpius detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos—. No que… ibas de pub en pub.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos estoy entera. Sólo tengo la cicatriz en el lugar donde me golpeó la bludger. Thomas… —no acabó la frase.

—¿Ella qué?

—La familia lo escondió de la prensa —dijo Lily—, no querían que usaran la desgracia para los tabloides. Pero perdió la movilidad de las piernas. No quedó bien. Ningún sanador supo qué hacer con ella.

»Pagué todas las putas facturas de San Mungo —siguió Lily—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Al fin y al cabo, yo le hice eso. —Hizo una pausa para darle un trago al whisky—. Y eso es lo único que voy a decir sobre el tema. Ya pasaron los meses. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? No puede ser peor que lo mío.

* * *

Con Scorpius Malfoy una cosa siempre llevaba a la otra. Una sonrisa siempre podía llevar a un beso y un beso podía llevar a otras cosas. Lily siempre lo había sabido y por eso siempre lo había evitado después de que había salido de Hogwarts. Siempre había pensado que era demasiado para Scorpius. Siempre había querido ahorrarle el huracán. Además, en aquella época ella tenía una novia que Lily nunca había conocido y ella tenía un contrato con las Arpías. Una vida que quería vivir por delante. No había pensado en él.

No había pensado en todas las cosas que habían pasado en Hogwarts, al amparo de la noche, cuando nadie miraba., cuando ella tenía quince años y demasiadas ganas de escabullirse a cualquier parte. Al fin y al cabo, todos esos besos y esas caricias nunca habían llevado a nada.

Quizá sólo la habían llevado hasta este momento en el que tenía enfrente a Scorpius y estaba borracha.

—¿Y sigues con…? —preguntó.

—¿Con?

—No sé —dijo ella y se rio, sólo para llenar el silencio—. No sé cómo se llamaba tu novia. Nunca le pregunté a Albus.

—Jez —dijo él—. Jez Nott.

—¿Jezabel?

Lily alzó una ceja.

»Nunca sospeché que… —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ¿sigues con ella? Ya serían varios años, ¿no? Supongo que te preguntan cuándo se casarán —siguió, asumiendo que seguía con ella. Porque debía seguir con ella. El estúpido de Albus siempre remarcaba como Scorpius estaba enamorado. Muy enamorado.

—Nos separamos.

—¿Qué? —Lily soltó el vaso de whisky de fuego medio bruscamente—. ¿Qué? —repitió.

—No funcionó.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace cuatro horas.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

—Carajo. —Levantó el vaso de whisky y lo acercó al de Scorpius—. Por tu soltería, supongo. Salud —Scorpius levantó el vaso y lo chocó con el suyo. Luego bebieron—. ¿Por qué no funcionó?

—Esas cosas pasan.

—Scorpius… Era Jez Nott. Famosa, rica, bonita, joder, es hermosa. Siempre veo sus fotos en El Profeta. Está en todos lados. Mi mamá tenía algunas joyas de ella —comentó Lily—. No sabíamos que… bueno, que era tu novia. Como nunca los veían juntos…

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, con un gesto resignado.

»Ella siempre iba sola a todos lados y… Bueno. No sé. No sabía. Hace mucho que no hablo con Albus —dijo Lily—, la última vez que hablamos acabé gritándole que era un pedante estúpido que me trataba como si yo fuera una pendeja y…, no acabamos muy bien. —Sentía que lo que decía ya no tenía sentido—. No sabía que Jez Nott era tu novia —repitió.

—Lo manteníamos en secreto.

—¿Y? ¿Por?

—Bajo perfil —dijo Scorpius.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

—La encontré en la cama con Pucey.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

—Hace cuatro horas.

—Correcto.

—Lo siento.

Scorpius le sonrió.

—No lo sientas. Algo no funcionaba bien entre nosotros —dijo—. Jez no es… no sé. No es como tú. No se ríe como tú. No le podía contar lo que te contaba a ti,

—Tenía quince años, Scorpius —dijo Lily—. Y nunca fuimos nada. Nunca fuimos novios. Nada. No me vayas a salir con que… —Hipó—. No me vayas a salir con que no me superas.

—No, para…

—¿Aun no me superas? —Lily alzó la cabeza. Como si apenas se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Lily, no estaba hablando de…

Pero no lo dejó terminar. Se acercó a besarlo. Y por un momento él le respondió, por un momento sus labios bailaron al mismo ritmo y ella se sintió como si tuviera otra vez quince años. Pero luego él la apartó y ella notó que él intentó no ser tan brusco.

—No —dijo.

—Sí —musitó él.

—No —dijo él—. Lo siento, no. No puedo. Vamos, te llevaré a casa. No quiero que te pase nada.

* * *

La semana siguiente la pasó sin salir del apartamento en el que vivía. Un lugar mugriento en el Callejón Diagon, casi pegado al Callejón Knockturn, el lugar más barato que había logrado conseguir. Unos meses antes solía vivir en un apartamento más grande en un barrio de Londres, pero después el dinero había empezado a escasear. Y había conseguido aquello y pagado tres meses por adelantado. Pero ya no tenía prácticamente dinero y no quería volver arrastrándose a casa de sus padres.

La pasó viendo fotografías de Jezabel Nott, buscando las evidencias de su relación con Scorpius Malfoy en alguna parte, pero no encontró nada. Al final sólo compró un montón de vino de elfo y se lo tomó directo de la botella mientras veía las fotografías de Jez. Eran muy diferentes. Jez Nott tenía el cabello oscuro, corto hasta los hombros, ninguna peca, era blanca, muy blanca, casi translúcida, los ojos verdes, alta, muy alta, delgada. Eran muy diferentes. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba comparando con ella.

Ella, Lily Potter. No muy alta, pero tampoco demasiado bajita. Con los músculos más marcados —no por nada había sido golpeadora—, más ancha de espaldas, un poco más corpulenta, con la cara llena de pecas y los ojos castaños normales. Pero joder, qué estaba haciendo, borracha, tirada en la cama, comparándose con Jezabel Nott.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy apareció quince días después.

—Lo siento —fueron las primeras palabras que le salieron de la boca—. Lo siento, no recuerdo todo, no pensé… Lo siento.

El sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa. —Alzó un pedazo de pergamino—. Encontré esto en tu puerta.

Lily lo revisó. Era un aviso de que tenía que pagar la renta de los dos meses que tenía atrasados. Urgente.

—Gracias —dijo y lo hizo bola.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió Lily—, me encanta recordarme todos los días que arruiné mi carrera hace seis meses. ¿Tú?

—Supongo que igual: me encanta la idea de haber encontrado a mi novia en la cama con alguien más. —Scorpius alzó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano izquierda—. Traje comida.

—¿Alcohol?

—No. Alcohol no —dijo—, no vaya a ser que vuelvas a intentar besarme.

Lily asintió. Le sonrió.

—¿Por qué veniste? —preguntó

—Parece que necesitas compañía.

* * *

Lily Potter no intentó besarlo. Él lo hizo, él lo decidió, con todo su libre albedrío, después de que comieran y mientras estaban jugando snap explosivo. Ella acababa de ganarle una partida y estaba riéndose y él se quedó viéndola y ella lo notó y dejó de reírse para devolverle la mirada. Una mirada traviesa y pícara.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella—. ¿Te parezco atractiva?

Le guiñó un ojo, como un reto.

—Sí.

Y él acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la besó. Ella no lo apartó. No se atrevería a apartarlo. Siempre había algo que se sentía correcto cuando él la estaba besando.

* * *

Pasó más de un mes sin verlo, andando entre bares, intentando conseguir dinero que nadie le prestaba y nadie quería pagarle. Intentó trabajar en la heladería, pero la gente siempre le dirigía miradas desagradables y los oía murmurar a sus espaldas.

«Es la chica… Ya sabes, la chica Potter. La que tiró a la otra jugadora».

«Dicen que se la pasa borracha».

«Sí, mi sobrino, mi sobrino la ha visto, en ese pub en Wiltshire. La bruja de Blair.»

«Su carrera quedó destrozada».

«Y es su culpa».

Acabó dejando de ir después de cobrar su primer sueldo. Hizo un adelanto de la renta, no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para que el casero no la corriera. Se encerró en casa, volvió a salir sólo para ir a la Bruja de Blair. Y allí estaba él, sentado en una mesa, con unos amigos. La vio entrar y la siguió con la mirada, pero ella fue directo a la barra. Lo ignoró porque no quería saludar a sus amigos.

Scorpius fue tras ella.

—Hola.

—Hola —fue su respuesta seca.

—¿Cómo estás?

—No volviste después de…

—Lo siento.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes acostarte con la chica y luego desaparecer —le dijo—, no es justo, ¿crees?

—Tampoco es justo usar a una chica como el clavo que saca a otro clavo —dijo él, mirándola directo a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción—. ¿No crees?

Lily se dio la vuelta hacia el chico que se encargaba de la barra y lo llamó.

—Dame un whisky de fuego —dijo y después su mirada regresó hasta Scorpius—. No puedo tener esta conversación ahora mismo sin alcohol en las venas. Siéntate.

—Estoy con… —señaló a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

—¿Quieres volver con ellos? —Lily alzó una ceja—. Bienvenido, no te lo impido. Pero me lo debes. Me debes una explicación por desaparecer un jodido mes después de lo que pasó. —Tomó el vaso de whisky de fuego que le había puesto enfrente el chico de la barra—. Usualmente la que es una mierda de persona soy yo. No creas. Estoy acostumbrada. El alcohol me hace decir y hacer muchas cosas y arrepentirme después, cuando me duele la cabeza y sólo quiero quedarme en mi cama. Lo acepto. ¿Tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Scorpius se sentó con ella.

—Lo siento —le dijo.

—No importa —dijo ella—. No creo que seamos buenos el uno para el otro.

—No —le concedió Scorpius—. Creo que no lo somos.

* * *

Acabaron en el pasillo que llevaba al baño, pegados, besándose. Ella con los brazos en rodeando su cuello, él agarrando firmemente su cintura. Pegados. Como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y tenían una relación que no definían. Ella solía mandarle mensajes para intentar que se escabullera de su sala común, para encontrárselo en algún aula vacía o en alguna zona no muy vigilada del castillo. Nunca habían hablado de aquello, sólo se la estaban pasando bien. Eran adolescentes.

Pero en ese momento ya no lo eran.

Scorpius se separó de ella un momento. Ella buscó sus labios.

—No —dijo—, no lo pienses. Quiero hacerlo. Si quieres hacerlo. Lo que sea que sea esto —dijo ella—. Si lo pensamos, si volvemos a la barra, volveremos a decir que no nos conviene. —Lo besó y sintió como empezaba a relajarse un poco—. Es… es tan breve este momento en que eres y en que soy.

Ella bajó sus labios por su cuello y él movió sus manos de su cintura a su espalda y la estrechó contra sí.

—Toma lo que necesites —le dijo.

* * *

Sabía que todo estaba mal en su vida. Hablaba poco con sus padres que intentaban buscarla. Harry siempre le decía que podía volver a casa si quería. Que todo estaría bien. Intentaba no enojarse y mantenerse en paz. Su madre era más explosiva, gritaba más; pero de todos modos, en sus momentos vulnerables, le suplicaba que volviera a casa, que arreglarían lo que fuera que tuvieran que arreglar. James había ido a verla y le había suplicado lo mismo. Al final, cuando ella había demostrado que no iba a ceder, le había pagado tres meses de renta para que no acabara en la calle. A veces sus primos le mandaban cartas. A veces no.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Siempre había sido la niña rebelde. Pero siempre lo había tenido todo bajo control mientras estaba en la escuela. Y luego todo se había salido del camino correcto. Las fiestas, los excesos, los escándalos la habían absorbido mientras ella intentaba mantener un mínimo equilibro en su vida. Pero el día del accidente había dejado de intentarlo. Se había entregado al caos.

Al menos Scorpius era una constante en su vida. Una constante bastante mala, poco sana. No era un buen momento para ninguno, pero allí estaban, los dos, coleccionando malas decisiones.

Un día simplemente agarró la moto. Iría a ver a sus abuelos, pensó. Su abuela siempre tenía un abrazo y algo de comida. Huiría antes de que llamaran a sus padres o empezaran a darle lecciones, había pensado. Pensó muchas cosas, pero nunca llegó a La Madriguera. Tomó desvíos hasta que acabó en una camilla en San Mungo con una herida muy grande en una pierna, un hombre dislocado y varias costillas rotas.

—Tenemos que llamar a alguien de su familia.

—No —musitó ella con la voz ronca—. No de mi familia…

—Son las reglas, tenemos que llamar a alguien.

—Scorpius —dijo ella—. Scorpius Malfoy…

—Si no es familia…

—Es mi pareja —dijo ella abruptamente, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento—. Por favor.

Fue una mentira. Pero si alguien iba verla en aquel estado, tendría que ser alguien que ya conociera toda su miseria. Tendría que ser Scorpius Malfoy. Se dejó llevar y perdió el conocimiento, abrumada por el dolor. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había ocurrido. Había perdido el equilibro a metros de aterrizar y había caído. Al menos, pensó, no le había caído la moto encima.

* * *

Cuando despertó él estaba allí. Se había cortado el cabello, pero por lo demás, seguía igual. Su cabello rubio medio despeinado, sus ojos azules, su estilo impecable.

—Voy a avisarle a tus padres —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Scorpius…

—Merecen saberlo —dijo.

—Scorpius…

—¿Tomaste algo? —preguntó—. Antes de… no sé, tu viaje.

—No —dijo ella.

—¿Es la verdad?

Dudó. Lo suficiente como para ver como su expresión cambiaba. La expresión de Scorpius le pareció una expresión triste. Se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde habían puesto a Lily.

—Lo siento, Scorpius.

—Lily…, esto no puede seguir así. Nosotros no podemos seguir así —dijo—. Tú vas volando hacia la autodestrucción y yo no voy muy lejos aunque lo disimule mejor que tú. Te quiero lo suficiente como para reconocerlo. —Suspiró—. Le mandaré una carta a tus padres. En dos días. Tienen que saberlo.

Ella se resignó. ÉL tenía razón.

—No les digas que había bebido —le pidió y él asintió. Pero de alguna manera, supo que Harry y Ginny se iban a dar cuenta.

* * *

Sus padres siempre habían sido «Harry» y «Ginny». Nunca «papá» y «mamá». Pero también siempre habían sido personas demasiado ocupadas y con vidas llenas de caos como para tener toda la atención que sus tres hijos requerían. James había salido más o menos bien, aunque había tenido sus años de rebeldía. Albus había sido tranquilo. Lily había pasado desapercibida la mayor parte de su infancia. Hasta el día que no lo hizo. En su infancia se había dado cuenta de que Harry era un héroe de guerra y que la gente solía pararlo en la calle para saludarlo. Y se había dado cuenta de que su madre pasaba mucho tiempo viajando porque era una jugadora estrella de quidditch que, antes de retirarse, había ganado cuatro títulos. Había aprovechado aquello para pasar desapercibida.

En sus años adolescentes, Hogwarts siempre había estado lejos de su influencia y no se había metido en problemas demasiado graves. Había recibido una o dos vociferadoras de su madre en siete años y varias cartas con regaños escritos en mayúsculas, pero nunca se había pasado de la raya. Tenía a los profesores para detenerle los pies.

Lo peor había sido después.

Se había mudado de Grimmauld Place entre gritos de Ginny e intentos de Harry de decirle que no lo tenía que hacer todo precipitadamente, que si lo que quería era mudarse podrían ayudarle a buscar a algún lugar. Pero ella se había ido dando un portazo y había pasado un mes desaparecida, hasta que se había rendido y le había escrito a Harry contándole su dirección. Habían ido a verla y les había gustado aquel departamento en Londres y se habían ido más o menos convencidos de que había tomado las riendas de su vida. Porque las discusiones habían empezado por el desenfreno de Lily, al que no estaban acostumbrados.

Luego había ocurrido el accidente.

Lily había visto el miedo y la decepción en sus caras cuando estaban en San Mundo. Le habían dicho que podía volver a casa si quería, hasta que estuviera mejor. Le dijeron que iban a enfrentar lo que viniera. Y ella había asentido a todo, creyendo que todo se solucionaría, hasta que le contaron lo de Thomas, su compañera de equipo y la capitana le dijo que la iban a suspender y le confirmaron la suspensión.

De alguna manera, se imaginaba que volvía a ser todo igual. Que vería las caras de decepción de sus padres.

Pero aquella vez, cuando apareció el cabello negro de Harry en la puerta, ya con algunas canas, los ojos verdes tras los viejos lentes de montura negra y algunas arrugas en la frente y en las sienes y vio su alivio, sonrió. Le dieron ganas de llorar cuando detrás de él apareció Ginny con la misma cara de alivio.

Alivio, eso era lo que sentían, se sentían aliviados de que estuviera viva.

Sintió como si les hubiera rotó más el corazón.

—Hola —fue lo único que dijo.

Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Hola, Lils.

* * *

_Scorpius:_

_Hace tiempo que no sé de ti. Supongo que sabes dónde encontrarme: en casa de mis padres, de momento. Vi la foto de Jez con Pucey en El Profeta y vi que se van a casar. No se te ocurra torturarte con eso. Ya pasó casi un año como para que dejes que te afecte —aunque entiendo que lo haga._

_Lily._

* * *

_Scorpius:_

_Ya vi que has decidido no contestar mis cartas. Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarte, como la última vez que desapareciste. Pero no te preocupes, me tomaré mi tiempo. Estoy evitando que la vida me vuelva a explotar en la cara otra vez. No es un sentimiento que me agrade. _

_Albus y yo hablamos. Aún me mira con recelo, pero vuelve a hablarme. Trajo a su novio a casa. Es muy guapo. A Ginny también le pareció muy guapo y agradable. James sigue con la misma chica. Desde siempre, ya sabes. Creo que nunca lo he visto con alguien diferente. Aunque creo que no salen desde hace tanto. Igual. Me preguntaron si no tengo novio pero sólo sonreí. No dije nada. Ni siquiera le conté a Albus que nos veíamos. No sé si le agradaría, teniendo en cuenta de que somos como dos bombas a punto de estallar._

_Vuelvo a sentirme encerrada en casa. Ginny me agobia y Harry no quiere dejarme sola tan seguido. Creo que les da miedo que si se olvidan de mí, vuelva a despertar medio muerta en San Mungo. Así que les tengo paciencia, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento muy encerrada en casa. Quiero salir. Quiero recuperar mi vida o lo que queda de ella._

_Te extraño, también._

_Lily._

* * *

_Scorpius:_

_No me he atrevido a volver a tomar whisky de fuego. Sólo para que lo sepas._

_Lily._

* * *

_Scorpius:_

_De verdad de extraño. Supongo que iré a buscarte un día de estos y más te vale no estarte lamentando encima de las fotografías de la fiesta de compromiso de Jez. Es una lástima que no quisiera casarse contigo porque es hermosa y tú y ella harían hijos preciosos —no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza que te estoy diciendo guapo, idiota—, pero la verdad es que me alegro que no seas tú el que se casa con ella. Parece feliz con el Pucey ese._

_Por otro lado, no dejo de pensar en «nosotros». Me gusta preguntarme que seríamos si no fuéramos dos trenes que van a descarrilarse por ir a exceso de velocidad. Pero esa línea de pensamientos nunca me lleva a nada. Intento ignorarla, pero de todos modos vuelvo a ella. Creo que es porque extraño tus besos. Cuando no estás, tiendo a voltear al pasado y verlo con más nostalgia de la que debería._

_Albus y su novio me invitaron a cenar el otro día. Su novio se llama Patrick. De Pat. Me cayó bien e inmediatamente se notó que la idea de invitarme no había sido de Albus, con el que no puedo decir que me llevo muy bien ahora mismo. James y su novia, la de siempre, están en Rusia. No me preguntes que hacen allá. Yo tampoco lo sé._

_Te extraño, manda una carta pronto._

_Lily._

* * *

Llamó a la puerta de su habitación con dos fuertes golpes y, cuando el abrió, se quedó muda. Había pensado todo lo que iba a decirle, pero en ese momento se le borró todo.

—Tu mamá me dejó pasar.

—Ah.

—Hola, Scorpius —dijo ella—. Te ves bien.

—También tú.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Mejor que de costumbre.

Entonces suspiró.

—Vine porque… no quería decirte lo que traigo atorado por carta, ¿puedo pasar? —Él asintió y la dejó pasar. Ella se sentó en la silla del escritorio que había en la habitación y él se quedó en el medio, sin saber qué hacer—. Creo que no nos hacemos tan mal como creemos —empezó—; ya sé que somos un caos, pero creo que podemos ser mejores. Sinceramente, ya me harté de estar esperando un futuro donde mágicamente despertemos arreglados y queramos estar juntos. Ya estamos grandes. Sabemos la clase de responsabilidad que implica querernos, ¿no? —Tomó aire—. Así que esto es lo que vine a decir: te quiero. Y no quiero que me hagas mejor, ni que me arregles. Eso puedo hacerlo yo sola. Sólo quiero que me quieras porque, sinceramente, ya no quiero esperar. Estos momentos en los que eres y en los que soy y estaos en la misma sintonía son muy breves. Así que así estoy. Esto soy. Y te quiero.

Hubo una pausa.

—También te quiero, Lily.

Hubo otra pausa.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué nos hacemos? ¿Pendejos? —preguntó ella—. Porque ya te dije. No quiero que me arregles y no quiero arreglarte. Eso es nuestro problema. Pero te quiero.

Él torció una sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que eso nos hacemos, pendejos.

—Yo ya me cansé de esperar al futuro, un futuro donde no sueño todos los pinches días con mis malas decisiones —le dijo Lily—, tengo problemas que resolver y quiero agarrarlos por los cuernos. Y punto. El futuro es hoy. Te quiero, carajo.

—Te quiero.

Lily sonrió.

—¿Me besas tú o te beso yo?

Scorpius sonrió.

—Ven tú —la retó.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

* * *

_Traigo este presente,_  
por las que has pasado.  
Ha sido pesado  
añorar a ausentes.  
Todo se soporta,  
aunque esté nublado,  
sigamos de frente.

_Futuro, Café Tacvba._

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de este one:
> 
> 1) Lo que no hice fue usarlos de adolescentes porque no me gusta demasiado escribir sobre adolescentes en Hogwarts. Tiene sus limitantes y prefiero todo lo que me ofrece el mundo mágico. También los hice bastante desgraciados de repente, pero bueno, es sólo porque tienen que crecer como personas y ser mejores y estar juntos. Es una especia de hurt/confort.
> 
> 2) La canción que inspira este one es Futuro de Café Tacvba y estoy convencida de que la compusieron estando hasta arriba de ácido. Pero está buena, se los prometo.
> 
> 3) Esto no tiene que ver con nada presente, futuro o pasado que yo haya escrito sobre la tercera generación. Sobra decir que para mí El niño maldito no existe en este fic y que me salté algunas cosas que Rowling dijo que pasaron entre el último capítulo y el epílogo. Pero en general esta cosa cumple algo que no cumplen la mayor parte de mis fics: respeta —más o menos— el canon.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 28 de enero de 2019


End file.
